kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Kishin Douji Zenki's Timelines/Anime
This subpage is about the third timeline of the Kishin Douji Zenki series. If you wanted to read about another timeline, please click the desired corresponding entry in the main article's "The timelines"-section. Anime The Kishin Douji Zenki anime is an anime series, that is partially based on the Kishin Douji Zenki manga, but mostly features its own story line. First season In the first season, the Karuma ark, it starts with the events of Chiaki unsealing Chibi Zenki and fighting Sairousaiko. Then it introduces the viewer to Karuma and her servants, who are new villains, that didn't make an appearance in the manga. Zenki and Chiaki keep fighting Karuma's monsters, the Hyouijuu, and soon encounter Miki Souma, who starts out sceptical of Zenki, but then decides to join the heroes in their quest against the forces of evil. After fighting Karuma, her servants and her Hyouijuu for the rest of the ark, as well as freeing Miki Souma's brainwashed girlfriend Anju, the heroes can't defeat Karuma, who has been unsealed and became an enormous and powerful tree bearing Hyouinomi. On the Diamond Dragon's orders, Zenki, Chiaki and their friends timetravel to the past to prove their worth to him. Once they succeed, Zenki is granted the Diamond Axe, which possesses him and allows him to take down Karuma's forces at ease. It isn't until Zenki reaches Karuma and can't defeat her on his own, that he regains his senses. When Karuma wants to kill him, Chiaki appears to protect him. Together, Zenki and Chiaki defeat Karuma, who withers away. This ends the first season. Second season In the second season, the Inugami ark, the visitor is introduced to Akira Gotou and his father Kyoji Gotou, who are living in the city. When Akira keeps having nightmares, his father contacts Professor Kuwaori and Kazue Hayami, who are professional ghost hunters that research paranormal activities. In the meanwhile, the creatures from Akira's nightmares turn real and attack him. When Kazue and Kyoji try to save Akira, Kyoji is killed by the reincarnated Karuma, who wants to kill Akira. Kazue and Akira escape to a small shrine near the Enno Shrine, where they receive help from Chiaki, Zenki, Saki and the others. Kazue starts out distrustful towards Chiaki and her friends, but they soon join forces when Akira is having dream visions and turns out to be the reincarnation of Goki, the azure demon god of protection and recreation. Unlike his manga counterpart, this version of Goki never reaches his later forms, staying a child. Despite this, he even risks his life to defend his friends and especially his new master Chiaki. With Goki's help, Chiaki is now able to power up Zenki into his Cho Kishin form. Having defeated Karuma, a new villain shows up. The Inugami Roh and his pet wolf Kokutei appear. They are hunting for the Hyouinomi, so that Kokutei can become a world ending beast. At first, Zenki, Goki, Chiaki and their friends keep fighting both the Inugami and the remaining Hyouijuu. These are soon joined by Kagetora, a general from the Realm of the Dead, who wants to topple the Inugami, so Kagetora himself can become the new king of the Realm of the Dead and control the world ending beast to increase his own power. Despite his great power Kagetora falls when the world ending beast simply decides to gobble him up instead of listening to his orders. In the final episodes of the anime, the heroes face off against the powerful world ending beast, that Kokutei has become. In the end, Zenki, Goki and Chiaki fuse and become Kanzen Kishin Zenki. Being joined by the Inugami, who wants to save his friend Kokutei, they defeat Kokutei and save the world. With no Hyouinomi or Hyouijuu left and the world being at peace, Kokutei returns to being a normal wolf and he and Roh live in peace among humanity. Also, Chiaki has to make the difficult decision of sealing Zenki's and Goki's power away until they are needed again. As such, she keeps living on with Chibi Zenki and Akira at her side. At this point, the anime series comes to an end. Comments Category:Timelines